The Christmas Angel
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU no zombies. Short story 3-5 chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey, so things have been hectic and a little stressful. Still

Not feeling 100% but getting there. I have been having some writers block and I decided to sit down and write to break it and started something new. Not sure about this. Probably just 3-5 chapters. Trigger warning for a heart attack.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

"Merle...maybe you should lay off the steak man, you don't look so good."

Daryl hissed out as he watched Merle attempt to beat the current record at Murphy's House of Steak. 72 ounces of pure grilled meat in half an hour for the privilege of having your picture up on the wall.

This was the type of shit Merle lived for.

The Dixon's were old money by this town's standards. His great grandpa had invested in a plot of land all those years ago that had sat on vast quantities of natural gas.

When the government and other drillers had come sniffing out the land his great grandpa had been smart. Invested wisely. Leased the land instead of selling. Doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled his money. Then he went ahead and made more. Investing all over town, in every business he could get his hands on. The Dixon's were millionaires many times over, thanks to his great grandpa. Every Dixon since then had just managed not to fuck it up.

His father had blown through women, and booze and cocaine and taken Merle along for the drive. His mama had found her happiness in the not bottom of a bottle too. Drinking herself to death, when she couldn't take his Dad's cheating ways no more.

The old man had crashed off the highway on his motorcycle ten years ago and Daryl was certain he'd been stoned out of his mind on blow. The town had in essence held a mourning. All the phoney asshole's wailing about how sad his daddy's passing was, when he knew just like him, not a single one had given a shit. The old man had barely looked his way his whole entire life, other than when he was drunk and wanting someone to beat on. There was no way Daryl was gonna miss him when he was gone.

Daryl had drowned himself in women. The town's most notorious playboy. It was easy, they all wanted him for his money. It was something he didn't need to put any effort into. Something that filled the void in his life. Well maybe it didn't fill the void, just filled time, or killed time. As he sat around watching Merle get stoned, or drunk, or try to stuff 72 ounces of steak down his gut.

"Merle" Daryl said again. The crowd surrounding them was chanting "Do it, do it!" Anything to suck up to a Dixon. Merle's face was a disturbing shade of grey as sweat seemed to pour from his scalp.

"Merle.." Daryl said again

"I'm alright, it's just the meat sweats baby brother." Merle said filling his mouth again.

Merle was forty years old and looked every day of it and more. He'd been solidly determined to abuse his body in every way possible since Daryl could remember. Daryl was about to send the crowd away when he noticed Merle grab his chest his face becoming pinched white. His lips turning an odd shape of blue.

"Merle!" He yelled as the chanting of the crowd slowed down and trickled to a whisper as Merle Dixon fell to his side then to the floor. Gasping as he grabbed his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tara, why did you insist to come here..." Carol rolled her eyes as the chants of "Do it, do it... " filtered to their table from the latest idiot taking Murphy's House of Steak's 72 once steak challenge "you know I'm a vegetarian" Carol finished.

"Pfft Vegetarian you need to live a little, plus they have great pie...and the hottest's waittresses." Tara finished with a grin.

Carol giggled bitting into her salad the only vegetarian item on the menu. "You're horrible, and you're paying for dinner." She said.

"Hey it's not my fault, you won't bat for my team. Now I'm looking for love in all the wrong places." She teased with a grin. "Cheers to you, finally seeing fit to come back state side. Doctor's without borders loss is our gain." Tara said picking up her glass.

"I don't know if I'm staying, I'm just home for Christmas, I have to decide if I'm going back in January. They need all the nurses they can get." Carol muttered as Tara popped fries in her mouth.

b"Then they should call it nurses without borders...to quote the crowd, stay home, Do it, Do it, Do it." Tara said as she started pounding on the table.

"Who the hell is taking the challenge anyway?" Carol asked craning her neck.

"Merle Dixon" Tara responded "The waitress told me while you were at the bathroom.

"Well that makes sense then." Carol said shaking her head. The whole town knew of Merle and Daryl Dixon's exploits. She'd actually graduated with Daryl. He'd been in the superficial way that high schoolers tend to love rich kids the most popular boy in their class. She'd always thought he'd seemed sad somehow.

She'd parked herself firmly In nerd territory with Tara and had been happy to be there. School had always been of utmost importance to her. Nothing else mattered. Full scholarship had been her sole focus.

"Ahh They are harmless, well Daryl maybe. He just drowns his sorrow in pussy." Tara said with a grin.

Carol let out a snort when suddenly the crowd seemed to gasp. She heard a loud crash and silence as the name Merle was cried out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd stilled, staring at Merle in shock, not a single person making a move as Merle lay on the ground gasping clutching at his chest. Daryl half expected him to jump up, flash his trademark grin and start eating again. But the gasp turned into a hiss, and then the the hiss stopped and suddenly Merle was lying on the floor, not moving.

"Out of my way"

Daryl turned and watched as someone made their way to the front of the crowd. Elbowing her way through. She burst through the front of the crowd, and straight to Merle's side. The panic was starting to take hold in Daryl's gut, but he'd managed to speak.

"Is he ok?" He croaked as he watched the woman, put her face to Merle's mouth like she was listening for something while watching his chest.

"Tara!" The woman said as she started what looked to be CPR.

"Already on the phone with 911 Carol" another women answered from the crowd.

The woman, Carol worked at doing chest compressions on Merle's chest. As she turned to Daryl "I think your brother's having a heart attack" she panted as she kept working through the chest compressions and some breaths to Merle's mouth.

She looked up at a waitress " You guys got a mini defibrillator here?"

The waittress wide eyed shook her head no. The woman, Carol shook her head, muttering to herself " Figures No AED and this place is a heart attack waiting to happen." She huffed out shaking her head then giving more breaths.

Daryl couldn't breath, he watched her hands move with assurance pounding life back into Merle's chest. This couldn't be happening. Merle couldn't leave him. He would be alone, he would have nothing. His own life seemed to flash before his eyes, one meaningless encounter after another. This couldn't be happening, not now.

The ambulance arrived soon afterward.

Daryl was amazed at how calmly they worked over Merle. His whole life was hanging in the balance and none of them seemed panicked as they worked. One of the EMT's recognized the woman Carol.

"Carol Miller?" He asked incredulously, as he took over compressing Merle's chest for the obviously tiring Carol.

"Hey Glenn" she said with a smile helping to open the buttons of Merle's shirt even more. He saw her momentarily pause, glancing down at what he knew was a myriad of scars crisscrossing Merle's chest. Her eyes met his for a moment, their was no judgement just a profound sadness, and she turned to her friend "Tara I don't think we need an audience for this."

Her friend immediately started moving the crowd back "Alright people move it or loose it" Tara said as she opened her arms moving the crowd back to a respectable distance.

Her eyes met his again briefly as she slapped some pads on Merle's chest, as the other EMT, stuck a tube down Merle's throat.

Suddenly they were all yelling clear, moving back a few feet, as a thump of electricity zoomed through Merle's chest.

"I got a rhythm I like, let's load him and go" The one named Glenn said as the loaded Merle on to a stretcher. "Good Job Carol...you saved him." Glenn said before turning to Daryl "you coming with?" Daryl nodded.

Turning Daryl watched as Carol went back to her seat, a few pats on the back which she brushed off modestly. She turned then, their eyes meeting again. He felt it. That feeling like she could see right through him, like she could see into his soul somehow. He suddenly found himself just wanting to be held by another human being, as he rushed out the door, chasing Merle's stretcher, he'd never felt so alone in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hello all. Surprise second chapter!

I do not own or profit from Yhe Walking Dead

Chapter 2

One week later, Daryl stood outside the door to address Glenn had given him.

Merle was four days sober and had four spic and span arteries thanks to his quadruple by pass. The doctors had been pretty direct. Merle needed off the booze, the drugs, the smokes, and had to get healthy. No way around it, or he wouldn't see fifty. Daryl was determined to set him straight. All he had in his life was Merle and money. He should be doing something useful with his life, he just had no idea what. Daryl had no real interest in getting more involved with the company and family business. They had good people who ran that, but suddenly, it seemed important that he do...something.

Starting with this right here. A thank you gift for the woman who had saved Merle's life. He felt a familiar, deep seated panic stir in his gut. He didn't know how to talk to people. He had always more or less been Merle's younger brother. His sidekick. He didn't need to talk he had Merle to do that for him. The women that filtered to him, did all the work. They wanted a ride on the Dixon money train and he took advantage of it. He lived his life trying to find meaningless ways not to be alone.

Here he was on December 18th all alone, knocking on this woman's door. Or trying to get the balls to knock on her door to thank her.

Glenn had told him her address. She'd inherited her small craftsman house from her grandparents. She was a nurse doing missionary type of work. Home for a break. They had graduated together from high school. But for the life of him he couldn't remember her.

Suddenly the door opened, and she stood there with a smile on her face, her hair tumbling down her back an old flannel shirt on that hit her at the thigh and pair of old jeans. She was barefoot, he could hear Christmas music blaring in the background. It was her eyes that got him. They sparkled with mischief.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come in Daryl." She smiled opening the door allowing him in.

Her house was warm, cozy. Eclectic. Art pieces that seemed to come from all of the world seemed to mix in with warm feeling of the woodwork. There were throws and blankets thrown half hazardly and a hard to miss, hot pink artificial Christmas tree.

She smiled as he did a double take "It was my grandma's...I didn't have the heart to throw it away. She used to have this beautiful angel to match it. Said it was my mom watching us. It was broken a few years ago." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment "Come on in, I'm making Christmas cookies we can chat in the kitchen." She said as he followed her to the back of the house.

The smell of Christmas cookies hit him, as she lowered the volume on a Christmas cd that was playing

" Take your coat off, the oven is overheating the kitchen. How rude I never asked How's Merle?" She said hanging his coat on a coat rack by the back door.

He was slightly overwhelmed, she was like a whirlwind buzzing around him, never seeming to pause long enough for him to get his bearings.

"He's good...quadruple bypass." He muttered and watched as she flinched slightly at that.

"Well there will be a rough recovery, but he's lucky" she said with a grin.

"Lucky you were there...doc said early CPR is what saved him...thank you." He said meeting her eyes.

He couldn't describe her eyes as any way but kind. There was no cold calculating look about how she could get his money. She simply smiled and it was like her fucking soul was glowing in her eyes.

"I got you so'mething" he said suddenly.

"Hot chocolate?"

"What...no" he sputtered. "It's a present." He said confused.

She giggled and fuck his life it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. She was beautiful, not in the model type way, but it seemed to emanate from her.

"No I meant do you want hot chocolate?" She laughed.

"Oh" he blushed nodding "Sure" he said as he handed her the jewellers bag.

She opened up the bracelet and smiled at him " This is beAutiful Daryl but I can't accept it."

She said as she handed him back the bag. He felt panic rise in his gut, this was his go to gift, jewellery. "I really wanted to say thank you."

She put her elbow in her palm and rested her cheek in her hand as she passed him hot chocolate in a teenage mutant ninja turtle mug and a plate of cookies "I didn't do anything anyone else would have done." She said softly.

He paused, captivated by those eyes again, his voice cracking slightly. " You did more for me than anyone has my whole life...I can't loose Merle. He's all I have left." He muttered, putting his head down.

She reached out and put her hand on his "Then I have the perfect way for you to thank me. Are you free tonight? " she asked a twinkle in Her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so in true me fashion I underestimated how long this will be. Probably a little longer than 5 chapters. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Daryl stood at her door again four hours later. Nervousness eating away at him. Carol had been adamant that she wanted to surprise him. She just said to dress casually and bring a big vehicle. He'd stood at his closet deliberating like a teen age girl on what he should wear. He'd finally settled on an old pair of jeans his favorite, a long sleeve white tee and his leather jacket. Hardly his usual clothes for a date, but Carol wasn't his usual type of girl. Carol wasn't exactly a date but he was more nervous then he'd been before his first date at fifteen. Should he put on cologne? Would she think that was him being forward? Fuck he'd ended up halfway pulling his hair out trying to figure it out. He'd never actually cared if a girl liked him before, and he realized as he sat in her kitchen watching her frost cookies, her curls dusted with flour as she giggled, he wanted her to like him. He wanted her to like him a lot.

He knocked at her door and she'd opened excitedly. "Daryl your here!"she said excitedly. "Oh and you brought an SUV...Perfect!" She exclaimed her hand going to his chest excitedly.

She turned heading back into her house leaving him feel a thousands goose bumps running down his back as he revelled in her touch. She was perfect.

He walked into her house. She was wearing a short baby doll style dress with colorful tights he saw women wear lately. She was bending over sorting through boxes humming to herself.

"Is that Rudolph on your tights?" He blurted out suddenly then wished the floor would open up and swallow him as she turned and gave him a cute as fuck grin " Why yes it is Daryl...thank you for noticing" she said with a wink as he blushed.

"So what are we doing?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She turned smiling at him " We are delivering cookies."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man for little women those nurses could move when they saw food." Daryl said as he got back into the SUV when leaving the hospital. Shit probably not the best thing probably to say he thought remembering the fact that Carol was a nurse, but she busted laughing.

" Never get between a nurse and snacks." Carol said snorting with a grin.

They had delivered cookies all over the hospital. To every nurses station which Carol seemed to have at least one friend who was working, and to the pediatric unit, the mental health unit, the rehabilitation unit. Carol had boxes marked nut free and vegan, and gluten free and every other free he could name. All thoughtfully wrapped and given, with smiles, it must have taken her two days.

He could have easily ordered cookies and had them delivered, or done something for the hospital, with his money, but he was ashamed of himself. He never had, not once done, something special with his money at Christmas.

"So where to next?" He asked as she flashed him that grin. There were several more boxes loaded up in the back of the SUV.

"It's a surprise." She said with a grin, giving him an address, as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. They drove in companionable silence. He'd always hated when the women who chased him felt the need to fill silences with empty chatter. He'd never been one for chit chat. He'd never been one to talk as Merle would say.

The building she lead him to was non descript. He looked at her In question. " This it?" He asked in confusion.

"Yup." She said getting out of the SUV and going to grab boxes and bags. "Everything left comes in here." She said flashing him a grin.

"Oh wait, stop." She said suddenly

She grabbed a bag hauling a red Santa cap out of it, and slapping it on his head "The kids will love this." She said with a grin as she placed her own hat.

"Kids?" He muttered in confusion as she walked up to a buzzer and put in a security code. They were buzzed in to a second security door where a guard was on duty.

"Hey Carol" the guard said giving him a curious look.

"Hey Oscar" Carol said with a grin giving him a peck on the cheek. " The party in full gear?"

He chuckled letting them in "They are a rocking around the Christmas tree back there...have fun." He said letting them in the door, grabbing a large cart by the door to load the packages on.

Music filtered from the back of the building. The walked past a sign welcoming them to The New Horizons Women's Crisis Shelter. He felt a stirring in his gut of panic.

She paused for a moment, " My mom and I had to stay here, before we moved in with my grandparents." She said queitly stopping to stare at a bulletin board of pictures.

Memories flashed before his eyes, of all the times his dad had come home drunk looking for a fight. He'd been known to take his belt to Daryl and Merle, or a broken bottle or a knife. Whatever was near by. He wasn't sure he could even walk in that room, when she grabbed his hand. He cringed at the realization that Carol had endured the same fate.

"We won't stay long, just cookies and some presents for their party, ok?" She said squeezing his fingers her beautiful blue eyes staring into his soul.

He was shocked, somehow she'd understood. Understood exactly how difficult it would be for him to walk in that room. Suddenly it didn't seem so hard if he was with her, he realized as he grasped her fingers and followed her in.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hello, another chapter for you. I'm just having fun with this now lol. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

"I can't believe you've never done this before."

Daryl laughed as he watched Carol attempt to balance a spoon on the tip of her nose. She huffed on the spoon setting it on her nose, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue to balance the tip of the spoon.

"That right there is cheating...you're using your tongue." He chuckled watching her. The shelter party had been surprisingly fun. Carol had explained that she volunteered at the shelter on a regular basis when she was home. She'd had a present for every single resident currently at the shelter. Women with haunted eyes, rimmed with black and blue, and little kids shell shocked, like they were in a daze, like they were survivors of a war. One little boy had given her a homemade headband with reindeer antlers attached to it he'd obviously made which she still wore proudly despite the fact that they were in a coffee shop down the street. Her antlers lopsided, as she crossed her eyes intentionally trying to balance the spoon on the tip of her nose. The sneak was using her tongue to cheat.

She dropped the spoon catching it and winking at him "It ain't ever cheating when you use your tongue." She said with a giggle.

Just like that he felt his gut fill with heat. Thankful even though they were sitting side by side in a corner booth, he had the table to cover his lap. She was the most adorably sexy woman he'd ever meet and he had a feeling she had no idea. Her natural flirtatious charm was a sight to behold. He'd seen her draw smiles from the women at the shelter who looked like they might never smile again. She seemed totally unaware of her appeal, which only made her a hell of alot more appealing. He gulped watching her lick her spoon, of the frosting on the cake she'd ordered.

That was new too, he was used to women never wanting to eat when they were out. She'd had trouble deciding on just one dessert.

"Ahh Shit." Daryl groaned sinking into the booth as he spied someone he did not want to see across the room heading his way.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked looking around the coffee shop.

"It's Beth Greene" he muttered trying to hide his face. "She's this teen she's got this humongous crush on me and she won't leave me alone. I know my reputation is shit with woman, but messing with teenagers is not something I would do, I swear." He turned desperate she understand before Beth reached their table and made a a scene like he knew she would.

"Hi Daryl" Beth said bouncing up to their table. "How's Merle? I thought you said you would be with him at the hospital all week. Who is this?" He didn't miss the last part that was slightly hissed at him.

"Beth it ain't none of your damn business..." He started to say but Carol cut him off.

"Beth is it? Could you show me where the bathroom is? I've never been here before, and can I just say That scarf your wearing is beautiful. It matches your eyes." Carol said smiling kindly.

Beth seemed taken aback. "Umm sure..." She responded, and he watched as she lead the way to the bathroom.

They were gone for maybe twenty minutes, it seemed like hours to him. He watched in shock as the two exited the bathroom seemingly bestfriends as Beth pulled Carol into a tight hug before walking off towards the door waving at Daryl.

She was walking towards him, a smile beaming across her face. He felt it, a tug pulling at his heart. He would have fallen on his ass if he hadn't already been sitting down. He was falling face first in love with this woman. He was scared shitless as she sat back down next to him, using her index finger to pull his chin up as his jaw was hanging low, his mouth gaping open. She then used the same finger to steal a lick of frosting from his cake, popping it in her mouth her eyes full of laughter as she stared at him.

"What? She's a sweet kid." She said shrugging.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So really, what did you say to Beth?" He asked later as they walked along the waterfront. He'd been quick toc suggest something else to do when they left the cafe. He didn't want this night to end.

"I just listened to her. Reminded her it was ok to be a kid, and reminded her that when she was in her forties you would be like 75 years old. That pretty much killed her happily ever after fantasies." She said with a grin. "I don't think she'll be bothering you again. Especially since I described in detail what it's like to change an adult diaper." She laughed walking ahead to watch a busker performing Christmas Carols.

Daryl snorted walking up next to her. The boardwalk was covered in lights that glinted on the water. Her hair was practically sparkling.

"Don't know if I should be offended or call you a genius." He muttered.

She turned grinning at him, settling down on a bench at a distance watching the singer. "Definetly a genius." She said with a grin.

"I never encouraged her" he started.

"I know you didn't." She said watching the performer.

"How, how do you know?" He asked suddenly curious.

"Because that's not you." She said simply shrugging.

"But I have a bad reputation and..."

She put her hand up, " Any man who would do what you did tonight is not a bad guy. I saw the way you were with everyone tonight. You have a bad reputation, and maybe your looking for something, in all the wrong places." She paused putting her hand on his cheek. "But that doesn't mean your a bad person."

He sat back, dumbfounded at this woman,who seemed to accept him for what he was, and instantly see in him things he never knew existed.

He watched as she bit her bottom lip shyly moving a little closer to him on the bench. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she bit back a grin, moving to nestle in closer at his side. The night just held a mild chill, but he could have sworn it was as hot as the Fourth of July as she smiled up at him then rested her head on his shoulder. He'd never been more content in any moment, then sitting there with her among the lights listening to the music. The cool breeze of the water caressing his face, her warm breath at his neck. He could have stayed there forever.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: next Chapter! Let me know what you think!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

"I wanna donate some money, do something good in town."

Daryl sat by Merle's bedside the next day. Merle was recovering but was still weak, his skin still seemed to have a dull grey undertone and Daryl suspected that along with recovering from the bypass he was experiencing some withdrawal symptoms that were hampering his recovery.

"Huh? "Merle muttered.

Daryl sighed now was probably not the time to get into this with Merle, but he felt this excitement, a need to act and he wanted to talk to Merle about it.

"What do you mean Bro?" Merle asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should donate money to the hospital or something. They did save your life. Or maybe to the battered women's shelter in town, and I think, I think I wanna start my own business too." Daryl said in a rush.

Merle stared at him for a moment "You get visited by three ghosts last night or something?" Merle said.

"What?"

"You know...like Scrooge, Scrooge McDuck." Merle huffed.

"Scrooge McDuck? What the fuck are you talking about? I went out with Carol last night the woman who saved your life." Daryl flustered.

Merle snorted "Ahh so this is about pussy, I should have known. She one of those do gooders?"Merle laughed.

Daryl looked at Merle "She's amazing." He said queitly staring at Merle.

"Aww fuck, don't tell me you think you're in love. Just fuck her and get it out of your system." Merle huffed.

Daryl put his head in his hands

"Man, I would be happy just to hold her, for the rest of my life. I ain't good enough for her. But for the first time in my life I wanna be. She looked at me last night and saw through all the bull shit. She saw who I could be. I wanna be that man." Daryl said his voice cracking suspiciously.

Merle sighed " Alright we'll donate to the hospital. And fuck you got enough money in your trust fund to start ten business you don't need my permission. Just don't go giving all your money to Mickey Mouse." Merle sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Mickey Mouse?" Daryl laughed "I thought you were off the drugs?"

"Fuck off, Scrooge McDuck, he helps Mickey Mouse and some shit, you seen the movie. It's a classic. Fuck all this money and your still some uneducated redneck." Merle said swatting him with the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting easier to knock on her door. He smiled as she opened her door, obviously still in her pyjamas. Her hair pulled up on top of her head.

"Daryl" she said with a grin opening the door to let him in, giving him a quick hug, that caught him off guard. He was struck by her scent as he squeezed her hip lightly.

She stepped back smiling "I was just thinking of you" she said with a grin.

Fuck he wanted to ask her what she'd been thinking. He knew what he'd been thinking of all the way over here. She looked adorable in her fleece pyjamas. They were covered in elephants and looked to be three sizes to big and she didn't seem to be embarrased at all that she was in her pyjamas while he was there.

"This ok? Where you sleeping?" He asked.

"Of course it's ok! Not sleeping movie marathon!" She said excitedly. "Are you busy? Wanna stay?" She asked her eyes filled with excitement.

"No place I'd rather be". He said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I never understood why they didn't just ask the giant Eagles to take them to return the ring in the first place." Daryl said as they finished the Lord of the Rings.

Carol laughed throwing a small handful of popcorn at him. "Because that would have made a boring story," she said.

They were side by side on Carol's couch, feet propped up on large cushioned auto man, snacks surrounding him. It had been a long time since he'd spent a day, so relaxed, having fun. Carol loved to talk through the movies. Explaining her favourite parts or getting excited with the action sequences. He'd come to realize that her mom had been a bit of a movie buff and today meant a little more to her than just watching her favourite movies.

She giggled then "I always figured my mom would have thought that too, if she would have saw these movies." She said becoming thoughtful, biting her lip. "She loved Star Wars, every year we had to watch the trilogy during our movie marathon." She said with a grin.

"She sounds pretty great." Daryl said with a smile.

"She was, she was the strongest person I've ever known. She went through so much. Got us away from a bad situation with my daddy. She didn't tell my grandparents right away because she didn't want to burden them. My grandpa found out we were at the shelter and marched down there to pick us up. My daddy showed up at the door that night. Gramps opened the door with his shotgun. Daddy never came back. He died car accident soon. Momma went back to school. She worked so hard. She got her nursing degree...thought about med school." She said with a sad smile.

"What happened?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Cancer." She said sadly.

He nodded.

"All my life, I've been trying to live up to her memory. Do something good with my life, like she did. I just want her to be proud." Carol said.

"She is" Daryl said, smiling down at her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"What about you?" She asked thoughtfully.

He huffed out a snort "I ain't ever made anyone proud of me my whole life. My parents just wanted me to keep my mouth shut and stay out of there way. Except when Daddy was drunk, then ..." He paused as she squeezed his hand then pressed her forehead to his.

"You were always surrounded by so many people in high school, but you seemed like the loneliest person I'd ever seen...you seemed sad." She said softly her hands coming down to rest on his shoulders, as she pulled back slightly, staring into his eyes.

He was gut shot, overcome. There couldn't be a more perfect woman on the face of the earth at that moment. His lips brushed hers softly, as her hands softly fisted the material of his shirt at his shoulder.

They sat there, kissing for what seemed like forever, she'd somehow gotten nestled in his lap. When he paused, staring down at her. For the first time not wanting to go to fast, not wanting to mess something up, wanting this, whatever he was building with her, to be perfect, be done right.

"Alright" he said nuzzling her neck, "Where's your Stars Wars movies?" He said.

Her smile was luminous as she beamed up at him "I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

AN:hey so I'm just having fun now and I have no idea how long this will be.

I do not own or profit from

Chapter 6

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Daryl asked the next night, as he picked up Carol.

They'd made plans to go to the town's annual Christmas Parade and Festival of Lights, the night before. Daryl had had second, third and fourth thoughts about going ever since. He was worried what people in the town would think of Carol being seen with him. He didn't want others to think badly of Carol being seen with him. He knew what the town thought of girls that were usually seen at his side.

She had answered the door in her robe "Running late as usual." She called out running back up the stairs to her bedroom. Well he suspected her bedroom. He'd hadn't been up the stairs yet.

They'd spent the evening snuggling on the couch. He'd finally dragged himself away at one am, after standing at her doorway, making out like a teenager, not wanting to stop touching her, not wanting to let her go.

"Of course I do" she yelled out from upstairs "It will be fun."

Daryl smiled examining her pink Christmas tree, all the ornaments seemingly handmade or significant. The star at the top seemed oddly out of place.

"Don't you wanna to go?" She asked as he heard her come into the room.

He turned to talk to her pausing "Wow." He muttered softly he was sure a goofy grin was lopsided on his face. She was wearing a tight wrapped red sweater, that caressed her curves and showed off some great cleavage. The color seemed to sparkle in the pink lights that glittered in the room. She gave him a grin, acknowledging his praise then spoke again "Why, do you not want to go?" She asked again softly walking up to him.

He couldn't seem to resist touching her if he tried. When she was near, he wanted his hands on her. He loved to watch the sweet smile that light up her face as he simply tucked her hair behind her ear, or running his fingertips down her arm.

"Yeah, I wanna, just don't want you to be embarrassed." He muttered looking down at the ground.

"Embarrassed?" She asked confused.

He coughed turning staring at the tree "Fuck" he paused "You know what people will think seeing you with me." He said quickly.

He felt her hands on his back as they came around his waist her cheek pressed to his back. Suddenly she started laughing. "Believe me, even if I cared, my reputation in this town, speaks for itself. You might get labelled a do gooder. Does that embarrass you? " She laughed.

He turned in her arms wrapping her in his arms. "I would never be more proud, than when I'm with you." He said.

She lifted herself up on her toes to brush her lips across his " And you are the absolute sweetest." She said with a grin. "And believe me, I may look sweet but no one, wants to underestimate me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The parade had been fun, they'd met up with Carol's friend Tara and her niece Megan whose parents were working. Daryl had enjoyed seeing the parade from Megan's point of view. Her excitement had been infectious. He'd even hoisted Megan up on his shoulders so she could get a better view of Santa.

Tara, had headed off with Megan to find her parents. He and Carol where walking along the lights as a group approached them.

"Well look who it is, little Carol Miller." Daryl cringed as Shane Walsh and his friend Rick a approached him, flanked by their girlfriends Lori and Jan. He'd dated Jan, she was a massive bitch and he was ashamed of himself that he'd ever been with her.

"Carol I didn't know you were home!" Lori said giving her a hug. He saw Jan assessing Carol critically.

"Have we met before?" Jan asked. Daryl felt himself fume. Jan knew full well who Carol was. He could tell by the way she was looking at her.

"Why yes you do Jan, I was the Valedictorian of our class." Carol said with a grin.

"Hmm I don't remember." Jan said snorting.

"Well academics are not for everyone." Carol said keeping her smile in place. Daryl coughed to cover a smirk and he saw Rick's eyes widen in surprise.

Jan huffed "So I see now you've landed the infamous Daryl Dixon." Jan said

Carol smiled then laughed "Funny, I wasn't aware he was an airplane."

Lori let out an involuntary giggle asJan stomped off "Come on Shane, I wants some roasted nuts."

"Well that just speaks for itself" Carol said as the Daryl, Lori and Rick descended into laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The mayor is coming over here." Carol said suddenly as they were dancing later in a lighted gazebo.

"Fuck" Daryl muttered into her neck as they swayed softly to the music that was being belted out across the speakers.

"He's watching us really intently." She said as she watched the mayor over his shoulder "I think you have a stalker" she teased.

"Stahhp" he giggled into her neck.

"Oh oh...he's undressing you with his eyes." She teased.

"More like trying to see when's a good time to come suck up." Daryl groaned.

"Do you want to just get it over with?" She asked and he nodded.

The exited the dance floor, the mayor quick to move to Daryl's side.

"Daryl I just wanted to say how glad I am to hear Merle is improving."

"Thanks Milton." Daryl said "Do you know Carol Miller?"

Milton turned to Carol "Doctors without borders right? Where you in Africa?" He asked

"Yes I was." She said.

"You know I'm sure the paper would love to do a story on you, are you going back or?" Milton said pausing to ask the question.

Daryl glanced at her quickly. Going back to Africa? He'd never even considered that possibility. Not Carol, his Carol, with her soft skin, she could be so easily hurt. The thought made him want to vomit. His hand squeezed tightly at her waist.

"I haven't decided, I've fulfilled a lot of my goals with that organization. I'm volunteering at the women's shelter down town. You know Mr. mayor," she said with a grin "We could always use more funding."

"Ahh yes, I'm sure you can, ehh.." Milton suddenly seemed like he was anxious to leave. Daryl could have laughed Milton was notoriously stingy with the budget.

"Well I must continue on my rounds it was a pleasure meeting you, Daryl give my best to Merle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" She asked later as they made their way back to her house in his car.

"Probably just visit Merle at the hospital." He shrugged. Christmas had never been a huge deal in their house. His mom had always over spent on gifts mainly just for appearances. But her and the old man usually spent the day, wasted barely coming out of their room.

"Would you like to have diner with me?" She asked.

He did a double take smiling at her. "Thought you were going to Tara's parents." He asked.

"Tara's family host 30 people for Christmas. They won't miss me, but I think if I went I would miss you." She said softly, her fingers wrapping in his.

It struck him again, how sweet she was, how open, and she didn't even know it.

"I'd love too."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Daryl had been awake for awhile, the sun streaming in the window, of his room. He still lived with Merle, in a mausoleum of an old house that he absolutely hated. It had never seemed important to have his own place, his own roots. But suddenly he found himself, thinking about what kind of place he would like for his own.

Somewhere quiet, out in the woods. He had enough money that he and Carol could almost easily live off the grid. Lord here he was planning their future and he wasn't even sure she was staying in town. Sighing he grabbed his phone as it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rise and Shine Pookie"

He grinned sitting up at the side of the bed when he heard her voice. "Hey, ...Pookie?" He said on a laugh.

"It suits you, just go with it." She said.

No one in his life had ever taken to pet names or endearments. He'd never been an easy man, he knew he was at times prickly and somehow he had always felt hard to love. She seemed to burst in to his life like sunshine, not caring about his rough edges.

"Wanna come Christmas shopping with me?" She said happily.

"Shopping? You mean you ain't done?" He chuckled he'd assumed Carol would have been the type to be done in November in color coordinated paper.

"Done?" She laughed "I haven't even started!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place is madhouse." Daryl said as he watched Carol deliberate in a toy store for a gift for Tara's niece Megan.

"It's the only time the mall is fun." She said "What do you think?" He said showing Daryl a doll.

"It's nice, I guess. Don't know much about Doll's." He said eying the doll speculatively. "She supposed to have that much eye make up?" He asked.

"Good point" Carol nodded putting the doll back. "Maybe I'll get her books, instead." She said.

"What about you?" She asked as they walked along. "Don't you have a list?" She asked

"Just Merle" he'd already picked up a new hunting knife for Merle. He'd actually put some thought into it. Hunting together was about the one healthy thing they'd ever done.

"While normally weapons wouldn't be my first choice for Christmas gifts but that was so thoughtful" she said grinning, rubbing his arm. "Wanna sit for a minute?" She said motioning to a bench in the mezinine of the mall.

He nodded sitting next to her. "What's with all the cards on the tree." He asked motioning to the tree in the distance covered with cards.

"Oh, it's for families, that may be having trouble. The parents fill out what the kids want, and people pick a card and go buy what's on the list. Then you bring it to the mall office and volunteers make sure it's delivered." Carol said.

"Fuck, it's full." Daryl muttered wondering how, the tree could be so full this time of year.

"Yes, unfortunately so, Tara says, unemployment has been a big problem this year, well you would know, you live here." Carol responded.

He really hadn't known. Daryl had isolated himself in his loneliness. Never really trying to connect with others around him, other than in superficial ways. Maybe it was actually time to try, to put an effort in.

He felt excitement bubble up in him "Wanna fill a card? " he asked feeling his face light up in a grin "or twenty?"

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx

"I may never move my legs again."

They were slumped on the floor amid half hazardly thrown in front of Carol's fire place. She had a bottle of wine on the coffee table that she cracked when they'd finally made their way back to Carol's house.

"I can't believe you filled thirty five cards." Carol said groaning from where she was slumped against a pillow with a glass of wine. "No need to exercise for the next week, I got mall legs." She said downing her glass of wine.

He grinned watching her relax against her pillow, as she poured herself another glass. She reached over to fill his glass.

"You trying to get me drunk?" He asked her chuckling. She winked running her fingers through his hair.

"Nope, I am just trying to prepare you, for the horror that is ahead of us...wrapping."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two bottles of wine later, he watched as a slightly tipsy Carol attempted to wrap a gift for Tara.

Fuck he was feeling a bit of a buzz too if he was honest. They'd gotten most of Carol's presents wrapped, while giggling and sipping on wine. The quality of wrapping was becoming less than stellar which only seemed to amuse Carol even more.

"I can't wait till she sees this.." Carol was saying "I can hear her now...did you wrap this drunk? Why yes Tara, yes I did." Carol said descending into giggles.

"Thought you weren't drunk." He said with a grin.

"You're drunk." She responded while she tried to shake off a piece of wrapping paper taped to her hand. She puffed, a stray curl that had landed in front of her face.

"No you are." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh...you're in for it now, sticking you're tongue out is cause for tickling." She launched herself at him. Somewhat unsteadily, her hands descended to his side, knocking him flat on his back as she was on top of him.

She stopped suddenly, staring down, at him "You're eyes don't look lost when you laugh." She whispered, then leaned down brushing her lips over his.

It became heated quickly. His hands sliding up her shirt before he realized what he was doing. He took a deep breath pulling away, rolling her to the floor, looming above her.

"You're drunk." He whispered again his fingers trailing down along her temple then down to her collarbone, then tucking her hair behind her ears.

"It's not taking advantage if I want it." She said her fingertips coming up to his lips.

"I want it to be perfect." He said, staring into her eyes intently.

"It already will be perfect, because it's you." Carol responded.

He pressed his forehead to her neck groaning. "You ain't making it easy to be a good guy here." He pulled back looking at her. "For once in my life I wanna do something right."

She smiled and nodded, pulling more pillows down into the little nest they had created in front of the fireplace on the floor. Grabbing a fleece throw from a chair, he spooned her body. His arm clamped around her waist. When she spoke.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly

"Never will I ever believe this is the first thing you've ever done right."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: short update for you

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

The air seemed a little sweeter this morning somehow.

Daryl walked down the street, unable to keep the smile of his face. He had a raging headache and a bit of a sore back from sleeping on the floor but he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

He'd woken this morning to Carol sprawled on top of him, her head sprawled on his shoulder. He hadn't let go of her all night.

Squeezing her waist lightly, he'd smiled when she'd mumbled " No, sunlight bad." Wincing slightly.

"Not a morning person?" He'd whispered kissing her temple.

"Maybe" she muttered " if there wasn't a jackhammer inside my head...no wait I always need five more minutes." She said snuggling into his side.

He stood, sweeping her up into his arms. She sighed winding her arms around his shoulders laying her head down. "This is very romantic, wanna screw around?" She mumbled not opening her eyes.

"Stahhp." He muttered blushing, heading up the stairs "Just putting you to bed." He said.

"Ummm, even better." She murmured grinning despite her eyes being closed.

He'd found her room relatively easily. She had a large four poster bed, that sent gooseflesh running down his back. Images flashed through his mind, of her on that bed naked staring up at him. He'd never wanted another woman as much as her.

He pulled back her duvet, placing her gently on the bed, grinning at her luxurious sigh. She looked like a contented kitten burrowing in for comfort and warmth.

He went into her bathroom, and found a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. Coming back in he sat at the side of the bed, and popped two pills in his hand.

"Sleepyhead, wake up for a second." He whispered.

She popped one eye open, swallowing the pills and water when she saw them.

"I've never had anyone take care of me before." She whispered.

His protective instincts roared to life. He wanted to take care of her for the rest of his life. He was in love with her he realized suddenly.

"I always think I have to take care of everyone, I wanna be the woman my mom would be proud of. Gram used to stay it didn't mean I had to take all the hard jobs on myself. " she said.

"Naw," he whispered "You don't need to do all the heavy lifting." He said kidding her temple.

She opened her eyes staring at him " I'd already decided, before us, before this. I'm not going back." She said. "I just didn't think I deserved to put myself first." She said.

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder "You and I are both all kinds of messed up. Don't ever think you're not worth it." He said.

"You make me feel like I am." She whispered "You're the best man I've ever known." She said threading her fingers through his hair.

"You make me feel like a good man." He said and she did, for the first time in his life he felt, like a good man. A life time of hope spanned out in front of him, watching as she yawned sleepily her eyes closing.

"I got a meeting downtown." He whispered

"This bed is cozy." She whispered

"Don't tempt me." He said, he was meeting with his accountant to discuss his future plans. "Sleep" he whispered kissing her again brushing her hair away from her face.

She was already sleeping he realized with a smile.

"I love you." He whispered getting up from her bed to head to the door, turning as she rolled over and mumbled in her sleep "I love you too Daryl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting had gone well, he'd set up plans for a charitable donation to the hospital, and put in place his thoughts on opening a business in town. His accountant was actually a great help, and thought his ideas where great and would bring jobs to the town. He'd also broached the subject about how hard it would be to build a clinic in the Woman's Shelter, and asked him to start to liquidate some money for his own house. No more of being Merle's sidekick in the mausoleum. He wanted to start from scratch. They could start over, out of all the ashes from the past.

He was in an artsy part of town, not his usual shopping area, when he saw it in the window of a shop. A hot pink artificial Christmas tree, complete with a angel on top with a pink glittering dress, that had white roses embroidered along the hem.

He knew instinctively it was a copy of the angel that had matched Carol's tree. That had been broken and reminded her of her mom.

He pushed the door open and entered the shop a bell jingling at the door.

"Welcome to Aaron's Antiques , can I help you?" The man at the counter said.

He was a little tasked aback that this guy knew his name but shrugged "How much for the Angel on the tree? "He asked

"Well that is a vintage tree, the angel came with it. It was a set, I would hate to seperate it." Aaron said eying him speculatively.

"I just need the Angel...name your price."


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

New chapter- shorter sorry about that.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

December 23rd seemed to creep up much like the way it always did. Where in the past years Daryl had dreaded the holiday this year he was looking forward to Christmas much like he assumed a child would. He wanted to spend the day with Carol, to wake up with her in his arms. To see her excitement over the gift he'd gotten her. He was excited to give something to someone else for the first time in his life.

He'd already spoke to Carol this morning they where meeting up after lunch to go to a Christmas Pegeant, Megan was performing in at the church. He hoped he didn't spontaneously combust just by stepping inside. She'd laughing my told him she had a secret mission this morning, while humming the song from Mission impossible. He'd grinned and let her keep her secret.

He'd spent the morning, with a new business manager he'd hired. His plans were starting to shape up. He wanted to start a wholesale Internet website for outdoor and hunting products. Base the wharehouse out of town. He already had plans on how he could expand in the future. His dreams of living in the country spurring him on, a lifestyle company the manager had called it and they'd spoke of plans for expansions of everything from solar panels to log cabin kits.

Feeling enthusiastic he decided to go visit Merle. Whistling Jingle Bells he made his way into the hospital, smiling and greeting others as he made his way up to the cardiac unit.

The atmosphere was tense, when he got off the elevator. The dreadful feeling bubbled up in the pit of his stomach, as he watched nurses frantically dashing around, a doctor sitting at a desk and activity in Merle's room. His stomach sank even worse as the doctor looked up at him.

"Mr. Dixon, we've been trying to get In contact with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Her voice was like a calming balm on his fraying nerves as he sat on the floor of Merle's room, his back against the wall as the life support filled Merle's lungs repeatedly with an oddly sickeningly sound.

He couldn't speak, he just needed her voice. He needed to know she was out there, she was his sunshine, his fucking angel. He let out a queit sob.

"Daryl? Is that you?" She whispered.

He felt like he could not breath, gasping for breath.

"Breath Baby, Breath." She whispered "Where are you?" She said.

"Hospital" he grunted "I need you." He said not recognizing his own voice.

"I'm on my way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly she was there, it could have been minutes or hours he wasn't sure. Her arms wrapping around him as he clung to her, his grip he was sure bruising her delicate skin.

"What happened?" She whispered to his temple.

"Seizure, think maybe it was cause of withdrawal and the heart attack, and shit. He's in a comma. They don't know if he'll wake up." He croaked hiding his face in her neck.

"We'll be positive, until we know otherwise. That's the one thing I've learned from medicine." She whispered into his hair as he basically pulled her onto his lap. He knew he was holding her like he had when he was little holding his stuffed bear Buddy at night when he would hear his parents fight. He didn't give a shit. He needed her as close as possible.

"I'll be alone." He said his voice full of gravel.

"Never," she said threading her fingers with his. She put her hand on his cheek "Never." She said again.

He lost it then, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he hid his face on her shoulder. "I can't loose you." He said.

"You won't"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd dozed. Slumping over to their sides, they ended up falling asleep on the cold floor of Merle's hospital room. Carol had woken once to a nurse covering them with a blanket.

The sunlight of Christmas Eve streamed into the room as Carol opened her eyes and glanced at Merle's bed. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Daryl wake up, I think Merle will be ok." She whispered.

Daryl awoke with a start, sitting up glancing at an obviously weak Merle, off life support and making a lewd gesture at them.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Short update, with a little smut ;-)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

Merle would be fine. The seizure hadn't caused any damage, but he was tired, and after assuring himself that they had every possible way of reaching him, they had headed back to Carol's. Her driving his car, as he stared out the window, still somewhat in a daze.

"Ya missed Megan's church pageant." He whispered suddenly staring at her.

She grabbed his hand over the console bringing it to her lips. "She understood, said she was praying for a Christmas miracle for your brother. That is one loved kid, she probably had thirty people in the audience watching her." She whispered softly.

"Must be...must be nice, to grow up like that." He said thoughtfully.

She smiled and bit her lip " it's a beautiful thing, for a child to grow up and feel nothing but love from everyone around them. But growing up differently doesn't make you a bad person, I think it means you appreciate the love a little more when you find it." She said turning to stare meaningfully at him as the pulled into her drive.

Her expression was so open, so beautiful. He could feel it coming from her eyes, love, acceptance, belonging. He leaned forward brushing his lips over hers.

His fingertips trailing down her neck, closing her neck in strong grasp he intensified the kiss, her fingers where lightly scratching his scalp. He nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent, hiding his face in her neck.

"I love you." He murmured, into her neck as she grasped his shoulders tightly.

She pulled her face back, meeting his eyes, pulling his chin up when he tried to look down in embarrassment.

"Say it again." She whispered meeting his gaze.

"I love you, I fucking adore you." He said more forcefully.

Her face, glowed, her smile was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked hand and hand into her house, up the stairs to her room.

"I need to wash the hospital floor funk off of me. Just gimme a minute?" He nodded and sat down with a sigh on her bed. He was tired but rejuvenated too in a way. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be firing. She loved him.

He sat there and started unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, he was happy to sleep and hold her if she wanted. He wanted to be whatever she needed. He wanted to put her totally first. She deserved that. She was like his own angel that came into his life.

She came back into the room wearing a robe that hit her mid thigh.

"Come on." She whispered grabbing his hand taking him into the bathroom. "You're exhausted, I'll help you." She said.

He followed her into her bathroom. Sitting on the tub, as she pushed his shirt of his shoulders.

Kneeling in front of him, she wet a warm wash cloth and proceeded to wash his face tenderly. He watched her face in fascination. Never in his life had anyone looked at him that way.

When her small hand covered in a cloth touched his chest, he felt like a thunderbolt ran through his body. Her slightest touch was making him complete undone. Overcome.

His eyes closed he was breathing in small gasps, when he felt her hands at his waist, opening the button of his jeans.

He opened his eyes, staring at her.

"Let me take care of you. We have all day." She whispered throatily.

He nodded, unable to breathe unable to deny her anything at this point. She grinned, freeing his erection, her tongue coming out to swipe one long stroke, as he shivered in response.

Her mouth was on him then, taking him in all the way to the tip, and then up again. He'd had this before, but he'd never felt like any girl had actually wanted to. Money will do funny things to people. Carol's eyes stayed on him. She looked so happy, at any sound she wrung out of him.

His hands in her hair, he soon lost himself. He never let himself be completely vulnerable to someone before. He'd always schooled his reactions before. He realized he'd never really been intimate with someone is for. This is what intimate was, putting yourself in someone's hands. Surrendering yourself to them. He groaned leaning back slightly as his hand gently fisted her hair.

It was over sooner than he wanted. He wanted to feel like this forever, that connection, but he could no longer hold back his climax than he could stop time. Gasping her name as he came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was still sitting on the edge of the tub, catching his breath, playing with her hair, as she lay with her head on his lap.

She stood suddenly and let her robe drop. She was wearing only a spaghetti strap short nightgown. Grabbing his hands, she helped him stand up, helping him peel down his jeans. Then leading him back to her bed before climbing in. He got in in his boxers behind her, pulling her into him, her scent filling his nose.

"I need a few minutes too.." He murmured slightly embarrassed.

"Sleep." She whispered,"we have all day." She said snuggling into his chest, half asleep already.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey guys another chapter.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

This had to be what it meant to be zen, Daryl thought as he slowly drifted his way to consciousness a few hours later. He was sprawled across Carol's bed his arms and legs wrapped around her, clutching her to him, but yet lying in a state of complete boneless relaxation. It was a moment that could in all honesty last forever and he would be happy.

Her skin was so soft, he could feel it against his own. Even in his semi awake state he couldn't help but run his fingers across it. Marvelling at every curve, every freckle on her skin. He wanted to know all of it, every place she liked to be touched. He was riot of conflicting emotions. He wanted to wake her, just so he could see her eyes, and that glint that would light up her face when she looked at him. He wanted to take care of her, and guard her sleep.

She talked in her sleep, he'd come to realize. Laughed in her sleep too. He'd woken an hour ago, and drowsily watched as she'd giggled in her sleep. He'd almost been jealous of her dream however crazy that sounded, and then she'd whispered his name. He'd kissed her fingertips and left her to her dreams.

She wasn't so peaceful now, he realized suddenly, coming fully awake instantly.

He stared down at her, realizing she was crying in her sleep.

"Momma." She whispered on a sob.

His heart damn near broke into two pieces at the pain in her voice.

"Wake up Baby." He said softly wiping the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Come on." He said again, as her eyes fluttered open.

She was confused, for a moment or two, he saw it in her eyes, then she suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Burying her head in his neck, her shoulders shaking slightly.

He rolled to his back bringing her with him, her snuggled on top of his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Ya alright?" He asked hoarsely a few minutes later.

"Yeah, ...just everything with Merle, it brought memories back, of sitting at momma's bedside, watching her die...I was alone." She said.

"I wish I could have been there for you." He said squeezing her tightly. Nuzzling her neck, the thought of her being alone breaking his heart.

"I thought I had to be perfect, after, sacrifice my own happiness to do good. That's why I'm so happy we met. I'm happy and the world isn't ending. " she said with a grin, sliding her hand down his back.

He kissed her then, unable to stop himself if he tried. His body coming down on top of hers, arms braced beside her head, as his lust rapidly escalated. Panting he pulled back when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

She blushed brightly biting her lip. "You should know, there's a possibility I've never done this before."

Her words didn't register for a moment, confusion coursing through him, until suddenly it hit him. "Never?" He said his voice an unnatural squeak. "But you're 29 ..." He trailed off when She shook her head no, then shrugging.

His blood pounded in his ears, she'd never been with anyone else. Mine his mind seemed to roar.

He pushed her hair out of her face, trailing his fingertips across her cheek bones.

"Why me?" He whispered.

"I was waiting for the best man I've ever know." She responded simply.

Her face was so confident, so sure. No doubts, only her sweet smile, and her eyes that looked straight into his soul.

His fingers trailed down and grabbed the hem of the nightgown she was wearing, sliding it up, and over her body until he pulled it over her head.

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek as she lay there, in just her panties watching him as his hands started to skim across her skin.

He couldn't seem to break eye contact with her, despite the fact he desperately wanted to memorize all her lines and curves. He simply held her gaze, staring at her intently watching every reaction in her eyes as he touched her.

His hand slid down, fluttering across her hip bone. He felt an involuntary ripple of her abdomen as she shiver. He hooked his finger, in the waist band of the panties she was wearing pulling them down, and peeling them of her body.

She was lying naked beside him as he hovered over her. She was looking at him like she fucking adored him. He slightly breathless at how confident she seemed in him. No hesitation what so ever in her face.

He pressed his forehead to hers, as his hand slid down in between her legs. His eyes opened he smiled watching her face, as his fingers began to move. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy, to make her feel everything he had to give her. He thought for one moment that maybe he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be so happy, but he quickly dashed it down. They deserved each other because they made each other happy.

She brought her hands up to pull his face down to her, kissing him fiercely.

A hundred images flashed through his mind. Their future stretched out ahead of them. He wanted it all. Marriage, kids, the fucking white picket fence if she wanted that. She could paint it whatever colour she wanted, he thought with a grin as he wrapped her leg around his waist positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her neck.

She moaned out a breathy yes and he pushed himself in past her own barriers then pausing staring down at her.

"Marry me?" He felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She threw her head back laughing, grabbing his cheeks then and pressing a kiss to his lips "You old fashioned softie." She whispered with a grin "Yes."

"Ain't nothing soft about it" he said thrusting in to her again watching her face.

She held nothing back. He ft like she was handing him every ounce of her soul. He stemmed it out as long as he could. Every part of her body he touched wanting more. His hand settled on a repeating rhythm on her thigh as he thruster into her slowly. Bracing his weight on his other hand. His lips finding a spot behind her ears, that seemed to take her breath away every time he touched it.

Never before had he spoken so much during sex. He let loose a tirade of whispered curses, and endearments in her ear. He'd never made love before, he thought suddenly and that's what this was. He grinned as his eyes grew suspiciously wet when he felt her coming and calling out his name. Damn he really was a softie.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey all, hope you're Christmas was great. Mine was busy I have an 8 yr old and a 5 yr old so they were pretty excited. Thank you so much for all the positive responses to this story. I love Carol and and Daryl in this little universe I created. Not sure how much longer this story will be. Let me know what you think :)

I do not or profit fromThe Walking Dead

Chapter 12

"Thought you were supposed to do the midnight thing on New Years, not Christmas Eve." Daryl said later that night.

They'd had a full day. After waking up they gotten dressed and went visiting almost everyone Carol knew, and then Merle delivering presents.

They'd spent a good part of the day at the hospital. Carol had sat serenely at Merle's bedside as the brothers had talked, Daryl telling Merle all about the plans he was making. He'd been nervous about telling Merle he was moving out, he'd already discussed it with Carol he was moving in with her until they could get a house of their own, together.

"So you're gonna leave me all by myself when I'm home recovering from all this." Merle had huffed out. Daryl had felt his gut twist, he knew that look Merle was fixing to pout like a kid.

"Actually..."Carol had said leaning forward propping her head on her fist, her grin looking suspiciously mischievous. "Merle's right. I don't think he should be home by himself. I have a friend, she does live in home care nursing. This is just the type of case she specializes in." Carol said looking over at Daryl winking. She picked up her purse pulling out her smart phone.

"I don't need no live in nanny!" Merle grumped pulling a pout across his face.

"She's not a nanny Merle, she's a rehab nurse." Carol said rolling her eyes. "Here she is...her name is Andrea." Carol said pulling a picture up on her phone showing it to Merle.

Merle looked at the picture studying it for a moment before before crossing his arms "alright you can call her...but I wanna meet her first." Merle said sounding almost like a child.

"Of course " Carol said shaking her head and showing Daryl a picture of herself and a very attractive blond.

He'd smirked later as Carol explained that Andrea was a hardass and would whip Merle into shape.

Carol was Catholic, and they'd headed into church for midnight mass. He'd been surprised that he'd found the experience kinda peaceful. Sitting with Carol in the pew of the darkened church that was illuminated by candles, listening to the music. She'd told him that she would go by herself but in the end he was glad he went.

"Midnight mass is to celebrate hope. You keep watch or vigil for hope, and celebrate it immediately when it arrives," Carol said softly.

They were on her couch having gotten home from church. She'd changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. He'd brought his bag in and changed into sweats. He'd never thought that snuggling would be something he'd like either. But they were smuggled in a boneless heap on her couch. Every moment with Carol seemed like a new best moment of his life. He wanted to freeze every moment,live in it forever.

"Ain't never heard religion explained that way." He said softly brushing her hair away from her face.

"Having hope is a beautiful thing, it makes you keep going, and not give up." She said.

He smirked,burying his nose in her hair. " I got my own Angel now...which reminds me." He said sitting up and pulling a package off the ground.

"Merry Christmas Angel." He whispered and then chuckled "don't worry it ain't jewellery." He said with a grin.

He watched as she opened it her smile, gradually becoming confused and then shocked staring at the Angel nestled in the box.

She looked up at him several times then back to the box. Her eyes suspiciously wet. She seemed like she was having trouble talking. She put it gently on the coffee table as if she was scared she would break it.

"Do you like it? Is it the same..." He never got to finish his thought suddenly she was in his lap kissing him passionately, in between sobs.

"Shhhh" he whispered when she buried her head in his neck rubbing her back. "Didn't mean to upset ya." He said.

"No" she said pulling back staring at him "This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. It's the same angel. The best gift I've ever received." She said kissing his lips. She was sitting on his lap and reached down, to grab a package that was on the floor. "I have something for you too."

It was a bigger box, which he opened pulling out an obviously vintage beautiful leather motorcycle jacket.

"It was my gramps." She said shyly. "He was a man of honour." She said proudly "just like you." Carol finished with a grin biting her lip. "Turn it over...the back reminds me of you."

He flipped the jacket over, his heart all but constricting in his chest as he saw the beautifully stitched white angel wings.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: happy new year! I think this story has maybe 1-2 chapters left. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

"Carol what the hell am I eating?"

Daryl chuckled as he watched the disgusted face Merle was making as he picked up a vegetable. They were at the hospital. In the cardiac lounge visiting Merle. It was New Years eve and Merle had been complaining all week long about the food in the hospital. So Carol had brought him some snacks.

"They're sugar snap peas Merle. There good. I also got you grapes, and low sodium crackers, and I made you a batch of heart healthy cookies." Carol said with a grin.

"You expect me to be shucking peas now?" Merle said looking at the snap pea with a horrified look on his face.

Daryl snorted biting his lip to hold back a laugh.

"No just bite into it, pod and all, they're sweet." Carol said giggling.

"What part of bring me a steak don't you understand?"Merle grumped.

"What part of bypass don't you understand?"Carol said winking at Daryl.

"I ain't no rabbit." Merle pouted.

"Steak is what got you in this place in the first place." Daryl said.

"Mehhhh " Merle huffed flinging his hands at Carol. "Alright get the hell out of here." Merle said.

"What...you don't wanna watch the ball drop?" Daryl said.

Merle turned to the tv "Dick Clark must have that Benjamin Button disease..."

Carol snorted "That's Ryan Seacrest."

"Ehh. whatever ...I'm going to bed." Merle huffed getting up leaving the room.

"It's 8:30" Daryl called after him.

"What part of Bypass don't you understand Daryl." Merle responded in a high pitched imitation of Carol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxm

"Where are we going?" Carol asked as Daryl lead her through a building later in town "I thought we were going to the fireworks?" She said as Daryl punched a code in the elevator.

Daryl was practically humming with excitement. He had had a great idea earlier in the day and had made a few calls to surprise Carol.

"Where are we?" Carol asked wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin on his chest she stared up at him in curiosity.

He'd never craved affection before. Never wanted to be touched. It seemed as though now he couldn't get enough. He loved the way Carol was affectionate by nature. She seemed to take every excuse to touch him. Her hands were constantly brushing the hair away from his temple or she'd thread her fingers through his own. He'd never craved affection but now, he loved it. He wanted to surround himself in the feelings she created. He wanted to do the same for her he thought as he ran his hands up her back and cupped the back of her neck. She tilted her head slightly, giving him access to that spot on her neck, just below her ear. Her body almost vibrated when he touched his lips to that one spot, she would shiver and gooseflesh would race across her skin.

That fact that he could provoke that reaction in her made him crazy. She groaned slightly as his lips became heated.

"Baby..." She whispered as her fingers threaded through his hair. Suddenly he was on fire, his lips becoming passionate as they worked their way up her neck. He started walking her backwards until her back hit the wall. His hands burrowing into her jacket and under the hem of her sweater. The feeling of her soft skin, making him whimper into her neck. It had never been this way for him, with any women. Once had always been enough to get any women out of his system, with Carol he felt like he needed her to breathe. He would never be able to touch her enough, to love her enough. She'd managed to sneak past all his defences, she was inside, twisted into his soul.

"Fuck" he grunted as his hands found his way to her breast and her fingers tightened into his hair. Just then the elevator dinged and the door opened. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and whimpered.

"We could always go back down and come back up."she whispered

He chuckled and took her hand leading her out of the elevator.

"I bought this building, for my business." He said as he lead the way to a door that had access to the roof. "I realized that it would be a perfect view of the fireworks." Opening the door he bit his lip when he heard her gasp. He called a party planner, and told them what he wanted, it was perfect.

There was a love seat that had been hauled up to the roof, padded with blankets and fleece throws. The planner had strung mini lights throughout the roof, and set up a small table, where a meal was waiting for them.

"You did all this?" She asked gazing around the roof in awe. She turned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Figured, you deserved a real proposal. Don't want you telling our grandkids someday I proposed uh ...well.." He blushed unsure how to phrase it.

"In the heat of the moment?" Carol said with a laugh.

"Yeah" he said pulling out a ring from his pocket, sliding it on her finger.

"I know this was fast..and maybe you thought I wasn't serious. But I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I ain't good at this. Before I met you, I couldn't breath, ..." He paused looking up at her. She smiled leaning in to kiss him pressing her forehead to his.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hello! Well my story that was gonna be 3-5 chapters ended up 14 :) I loved writing this little universe as much as you guys seemed to like it. I may return to this AU arc in the future but for now I'm gonna call this complete. Happy 2016 to all of you. I had a rough year but my resolution this year is to be more positive. I hope you all have great years. Your reviews and words of encouragement mean more to me than you guys can ever know. Enjoy the fluff, and let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

ONE YEAR LATER

"Sure you want to go baby? We can just stay home if you want."

Daryl eyed Carol as she waddled into the room, one hand massaging her lower back, which was constantly sore due to her enormous pregnant belly.

"We can't miss Megan's concert again. It's Christmas Eve. " she said as she struggled to put on her coat.

He came over behind her helping her get her coat on, then slipping his hands to her lower back, messaging the area he knew was killing her. She groaned letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

They were still living in Carol's house. Their new house would be ready soon. Andrea had decided to stay in town now that Merle was able to care for himself. She was going to move into Carol's house, although she wouldn't be there long if the way Andrea and Merle struck sparks off one another was any indication. Carol had decided in the long term she would donate the house to the Woman's Shelter as a sorta half way house for those women who were ready to move on from the Shelter but had no place to go. Carol was working full time at the Shelter organizing the clinic, and going back to school to become a nurse practitioner. She worked to damn hard in his opinion but she radiated happiness. He was so damn proud of her, and proud to call her Mrs. Dixon. To call her his.

They married on Valentine's Day. A small evening candlelit wedding in Carol's church. The snow had been gently falling and he'd been struck breathless when the doors to the church had opened and she'd been standing there. The lights illuminating her from the church. The softly falling snowflakes had sparkled in her hair which had white wild roses twisted into it's lengths.

She'd bit her lip in that way he lived and given him a curious look when he started walking towards her. She'd been planning on walking down the aisle alone. He'd brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed them lightly and then interwoven his fingers with hers. They'd headed down the aisle to start their new life together.

It hadn't all been roses. He was overprotective and still had so many insecurities. She was headstrong and sacrificed of herself more than he liked.

They'd had a fight that had rattled his nerves. The week before she had told him she was pregnant. He'd been overjoyed, he'd been emotional. He'd held her on his knees and cried while his hand stroked her belly. Then he got scared. Scared of this feeling of new found happiness, of wonder, the feeling that his life was absolutely perfect would be taken away from him. He'd become even more over protective. Smothering her. She'd laughed it off, kissing him telling him it was cute but he better calm down.

Then an assehole husband of one of the women at the shelter had made it past the security at the shelter. The cops had been called and the situation settled peacefully. No one had been hurt. His heart had been in his throat.

Daryl had insisted she quit, stop working at the shelter. She had been adamant in her refusal which had made him stupid. Asking her what was more important, him or the shelter. He'd seen the hurt on her face, and he'd been terrified. He'd hurt her. He'd bolted.

He'd gone to Merle, who had been back at their own house by then. Practically hyperventilating by the time he got there.

When Merle had finally pulled out from him what was wrong he'd laughed his ass off.

"Boy, you're in the dog house...Man up and deal with it, stop running like a pussy." Merle had hackled.

So he'd gone back, his head hung in shame. Walking into the house, he'd been expecting the worst. Only to find her in the kitchen making lasagna.

When he walked in, she'd smiled. "You done being mad?" She asked.

"I weren't mad I was.." He stopped as she came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You were scared." She smiled putting her head over his pounding heart. "I get that. I do, but Daryl I can't sit in a glass bubble. I mean if I can survive "Doctors Without Borders." I think I can survive a women's shelter. At least there I won't be kidnapped." She said with grin.

"You were kidnapped?" He squeaked.

"Ahh it was a misunderstanding. Some locals needing medical help, they didn't think we would help them ...it was over in a couple hours. No biggie." She said nipping at his neck. "Pookie...you okay?" She leaned back as his hands grew tighter around her waist. He was having trouble breathing, he supposed this was as close to a panic attack as he could get.

He picked her up suddenly bridal style carrying her out of the kitchen , and up the stairs to their room.

"My lasagna" she said between giggles.

"We'll get take out ...later." He growled as he dumped her on the bed with a bounce.

He'd never had make up sex before. It started out urgent, he needed to feel her come alive under his fingers, to know she was okay, alive. The thought that he could easily have lost her before he'd ever met her had scared the living daylights out of him. He needed her badly at that moment. But as he'd been pounding into her, it suddenly became tender. Every moment had been precious. He stared down at this woman, who was carrying their child inside her. He was awestruck, she was his world, he couldn't loose her.

"I can't loose you" he'd whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"You won't." She whispered and he felt the walls of her core trembling as he continued to thrust into her. The eye contact is what done him in. The connection that sizzled between them was electric. He was lost in her eyes. Drowning, and it was amazing. He never wanted to let go. They had held on for a long time. Tempering their strokes and thrusts. Every moment had been so precise, deliberate, exquisite.

They'd talked after, compromised. He could afford to have the best security system installed at the shelter. She knew it could only benefit those who used the shelter.

Things had settled down. His business had been a success and he'd been able to hire quite a few employees. He was proud of himself and what he'd done for the town, but he knew none would be possible without her.

The pregnancy had progressed normally. Carol had positively glowed throughout the time, despite her weird cravings.

She'd been horrified by her cravings for meat. Steak in particular. Her doctor has said she was probably cravings mineral her body might need...iron. She'd finally given in, having no choice the craving making her nuts. When Merle had heard of her cravings he'd cackled gleefully.

"Well how about some snap peas instead sis'" he hackled killing himself laughing. Daryl had never laughed so hard as when Carol flipped Merle off.

"Your daughter is determined to kick me in the spine I think." She murmured suddenly from where her head was still resting on his shoulder.

She was a week overdue, and although he knew she was miserable she rarely complained.

"Funny how she's my daughter when she's misbehaving." He chuckled nuzzling her neck. Swaying her side to side slightly as he continued to message her lower back.

She giggled. "I just don't understand why she don't want to come out."

"I imagine it's pretty great in there, I mean I always like it." He chuckled smiling whe she snorted out a laugh. She turned her head up to look at him laughter in her eyes. "You're horrible" she laughed.

They'd been to the doctor two days ago. The plan had been if she didn't go into labour by Boxing Day, they would go in to the hospital. The doctor had grinned at Carol.

"Carol I know your not fond of the idea of medically inducing labor, so you may want to take matters into your own hands and try the natural way." The doctor had said with a grin Carol had laughed and thanked the doctor who had left.

In the car on the way home, he'd asked "What he mean.. Natural way?" He said confused.

She'd laughed and turned towards him her eyes sparkling. "Sex Daryl...the best way to induce labor in sex Daryl. Lots and lots of sex." She said with a grin.

"Oh...well alright then, we better get to work." He said pulling in the drive.

They had more sex in the last two days than he could ever imagine. Every possible position that they could manage when she was heavily pregnant, in every room of their house. They'd headed down to the kitchen to get a snack and he'd ended up taking her lying on the dinning room table. She was staring up at him, her swollen nipples looked like a buffet spread out for him alone. It had been soft and sweet. They'd maintained eye contact the whole time, and his hands had softly touched her everywhere. Stroking along her calve, of the leg that was propped up and over his shoulder, or making, tender strokes of her belly. She'd looked up at him and shook him to his core again. How much love and affection he saw in her eyes. How much he loved this women, lying there staring up at him like he was her world. He knew without a doubt she was his.

"We better go, we will miss Megan's Christmas Eve pageant." She whispered.

He nodded nuzzling her neck again. "I'll go warm the car and get the heated seats nice and toasty for you." He said.

She grinned as he let her go and slipped on his boots. "You're so good to me."

He turned staring back at her, before going out the door. "It could never be enough."

He started the car and cranked the heated seats, chuckling when he came back in and heard her in the bathroom. It always amazed him how much she needed to pee.

"Daryl.." She called

"Yeah"

"Looks like we're gonna have to miss that pageant after all." She called.

"What? Why?" He panicked walking towards the door.

She opened the door, just in her dress, she'd taken off the tights she'd been wearing.

"My water just broke"

Xxxxxxxx

He sat in a rocking chair later that night, well it was almost morning. Rocking his newborn daughter. Little Sophia Dixon. Named after Carol's mama. She was beautiful, the best Christmas present he'd ever received. He looked over at Carol smiling watching her sleep. They both were the best gifts. His Christmas Angels.


End file.
